A long Night
by Fullmetalsymphonia
Summary: Sam comes home all beaten up and Dean wants to get to the bottom why. Brotherly Comfort Between the Winchester boys.


"Jesus Sammy what the hell happened to you!?"

Dean Winchester yelled in shock as he looked at his younger brother who looked like he was just hit by a car. Sam had bruises, left and right all over his face and cuts on his arm, whatever happened to that boy was a mystery but dean intended to get to the bottom of that.

"It's nothing ill just go get cleaned up." Sam said as he walked by his brother in direction of the bathroom.

"Ugh I don't think so buddy boy." Dean spun around and grabbed hold of his brothers arm. "we're going to talk about this now." Sam jerked his arm out of deans grasp 'I said it was nothing so its nothing ok just leave me alone!"

Dean was shocked by his brothers outburst, Anytime Sam was hurt or injured badly he would always go to dean always ever since they were kids. And now Sam just told him to forget that he was injured? "oh hell no." Dean sputtered now feeling angry. Dean grabbed Sam before he could walk any closer to the bathroom, he turned Sam around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sam Winchester , you do not tell me to forget that you are Injured Ever!" There was no kindness in Dean's voice "Now you are going to sit your ass down and we are going to talk about why you are beat to hell or so help me Sam!"

Sam just stared at his brother wide eyed at his remark, Sam just stood there for a few seconds still in dean's hold before finally saying "Okay fine but please…no more yelling." Dean let go of Sam now that he was finally ready to corporate they both walked over to the beds, the had rented for the night. And sat down across from one another. "Okay." dean started "I'm listening Sammy."

Sam Licked his lips "I got into a fight a really bad fight."

"A Fight?" Dean responded

"Yeah a fight." Sam continued "A fight with a demon from Hel and by the looks of me I lost that battle." Dean went wide eye before standing up and yelling "You Did what?! Sam Winchester what the hell were you thinking are you that stupid to get into a battle with out me what if you.." Dean stopped for a second before realizing why Sam got into the fight in the first place. "Sam." Dean said sternly "Did you try to save me from getting out of my contract?" Sam stayed silent and looked at the ground. Rage filled Dean's eyes "Do you know you could have been killed Sam!" Dean bellowed " What in god almighty's name did you think you could accomplish by getting into that fight?" Dean looked at Sam who was still looking at the ground , "Answer me Sam!" Dean Screamed.

Sam finally lost he stood up and just yelled at his brother tears going down his bruised face. " Maybe it was cause I did not want to lose you dean!" Tears were still coming down his face, " I just want to save you, you are the only family I have left!" Dean was just staring at Sammy as he continued " Dad is gone dean and I..I don't want you to go next. Sam finally finished and just stood before Dean unable to control his tears he just let then fall while chocking on a sob. "Sammy.." Dean said softly, and walked towards his crying brother and took him into his arms. Sam returned the hug grasping on to his brother barring his head in his shoulder , While dean was stroking Sam's hair "Hey now c'mon Sammy there is no need for this." "I..I'm sorry I..I." Sam sobbed , "It's Okay you don't need to say anything I understand Shhhhh Sammy."

Dean contained to hold his younger until Sam finally calmed down enough to talk, "Sam, I understand why you did that I'm sorry I lost my self but Sammy you need to understand ." Dean said " I only made that contract to save you when you died Sam..I just couldn't take it the thought of you gone forever it was too much for me too take." Dean..Sam Whispered, " So Don't worry about it buddy im not going to hell anytime soon, If I'm gonna go down I'm gonna take a few demons down with me!" Dean smiled, Sam just chuckled "what?" he said "dude you know that's risky right ?" "ha you don't think I know that idiot? That's why I got a pain in the ass little brother like you., Now c'mon ." Dean patted Sam's back "lets go get you patched up you look awful. " Oh thanks I love hearing that jerk." Sam smiled " whatever you say Bitch." Dean smiled back, both boys walked towards the bathroom, It was a long night but they both had one another to spend it with.


End file.
